Hurt and Forgiveness
by NikkiWeasleyPotter
Summary: It's a story that came to me while I was listening to "Hurt" by Christina A.Set during Harry's stay at the Shell Cottage.He writes Ginny a letter,saying that he was sorry for everything.Ginny convinces Bill to come with him so she can speak with Harry.


_**Hurt and Forgiveness**_

HG…HG…HG

Harry was sitting in a kitchen of the Shell Cottage. It was middle of the night but he couldn't sleep. After seeing Bill and Fleur at the Shell Cottage their wedding came to his mind and with it the youngest Weasley. It's almost nine months since he last saw her, and he misses her so much. But after everything he had done to keep her away from him, to make her stay away, it's possible that she doesn't care anymore. He hurt her too much. Maybe it's for the best. Harry maybe has just a few more months to live and she deserves better. Harry knows it, but why then he wants to kill every guy who dares to come near her? And why does it hurt so much to see her in a wedding dress, with some faceless guy waiting for her at the altar, even if it is just in Harry's head?

_I can't die with her not knowing how much I care, how much I love her… _

And suddenly, in front of him stand parchment and a quill.

_A letter! I can write her a letter, and give it to Bill to give it to her. Brilliant._

And with that thought he grabbed quill and started writing.

HG…HG…HG

"Hey, Bill, you're going to Muriel's?" Harry asked Bill as he was standing in the living room.

"Yeah, tonight. Why?"

"Umm… Can you give this to Ginny? Please?" said Harry, handing the letter to Bill.

"Sure I problem. Should I say something to her?" asked Bill.

"Just say hello, everything else is in the letter. And say hello to the others too. Especially .Thanks,Bill." He aswered, leaving the room.

"Right, your wellcome." said Bill to the now empty room.

HG…HG…HG

Bill was just walking down the lane to the Muriel's house when he heard the door opening, and the next thing he knows Ginny was hugging him.

"Oh,Bill, I missed you so much! How are you? How is Fleur? Is everything OK?"

"I missed you too, firefly! I'm fine, as always. Fleur is good, too. Yes, everything is good. Oh, by the way I have something for you." He aswered all her questions with a smile, he really did miss her.

"Great. What do you have?"

"A letter." He said giving it to her."And he says "Hello",too."

"Who says hello?"

"You'll see. Just read the letter. See you later." And with that he walked in the kitchen leaving Ginny alone in the hallway.

Ginny looked at the letter in her hand and saw just two words "From Harry". She tore the letter apart wanting to see what's inside.

_**Dear Ginny**_

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face… You told me how proud you were but I walked away. If only I knew what I know today… I would hold you in my arms, I would take away the pain. There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again… **_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you. **_

_**Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss. You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this.  
Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance to look into your eyes and see you looking back…**_

_**I miss you Ginny. And I know I never said this before, but I don't want to die before I get the chance to tell you that. I love you Gin. You mean everything to me, and I was stupid for pushing you away. I know I hurt you too much. And I will understand if you just throw away this letter. I deserved it. And I don't deserve you.**_

_**Love you always**_

_**Harry**_

Ginny was crying when she finished readind his letter.

_And he thinks that I can just forget him. I couldn't before, and I cannot now. He is so dumb sometimes. I'm going with Bill to see him. Nothing is going to stop me. Not even my mom. _

"Bill! Where are you?" she yelled, determined to convince him to take her to the Shell Cottage .

"What, firefly? I'm here. No need to yell." He answered coming to the hallway.

"I'm going with you. They are at your house, right." she more stated than asked.

"Who is at my house?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bill. I know Harry is there, and I'm going to see him!"

"You can't. Mum won't let you."

"She can't stop me! I will go there, with or without your help!"

"Oh,Merlin, why do you have to be so stubborn? I'll take you, but mum will kill me!"

"Thank you, Bill! You are my favourite brother!"she said hugging him. Bill just rolled his eyes, thinking about what will do when she finds out.

HG…HG…HG

Harry was once more sitting in the kitchen in the middle of the night. This time he was waiting for Bill to come back. Suddenly there was noice outside of the door and he ran to it.

"Bill, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me. Open the door." Bill's voice answered.

"Wait a second. I have to ask you a question. Ok, what did I gave to you before you left?"

"A letter. Letter for Ginny." Bill said.

"Ok, here." Harry opened the door to let Bill in and what he saw was not what he expected. There, next to Bill stood his red-headed angel. Ginny.

"Ginny? What…? How…?" Harry started, but couldn't find words.

"Eloquent, I see." Ginny said to him, smiling.

"But why are you here? How?" he finally broke out of the shock of seeing her there.

"Do you think that I could stay away after letter like that? Not possible!" she answered, neither of them noticing Bill disappearing upstairs.

"I should have known. You are one stubborn girl."

"Can we sit somewhere? I don't want to stand all the time."

"Yes. Let's sit in the kitchen. Do you want something?" Harry asked her, as he was walking to the door.

"OK. Some hot chocolate will be great."

"I'm on it."

Harry started making a chocolate, thinking about Ginny and her being there. He missed her so much. She changed in this months since he saw her. She is even more pretty.

_Hell. She is the most beautyful girl… no, woman I have ever seen. She's not girl anymore. Sre grew up, and in a good way that is._

"Here it is. Made specially for you." He said to her, handing chocolate to her and giving her one of his adorable smiles. The ones that she knew were just for her.

They started drinking in silence, neither having courage to breake it. Thay sat like that for a few minutes untill Ginny broke.

"Harry, that letter. Is it true? I mean what you wrote in it?"

"Yes, Gin. Every single thing."

"I hoped so. You know that I would never give up on you…"

"Gin, don't. You should. Nobody knows how long I'm going to live. He might kill me, you know. And I wouldn't want you to stay alone forever, just because I'm not there."

"Harry, don't give me that crap! I will always love you, no metter what. And you WILL live. I won't let you die Harry. You mean too much to me. I could never love anyone else besides you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know that. I don't deserve you. I have Voldemort on my neck, and he won't leave me alone till he kills me. And before that he will kill everyone I love. And he knows that you mean the most for me."

"Than don't let me go. He will go after me anyway. And if we're together, you will have something to live for. You will have me. You have me already,Harry. You never lost me."

"But…"

"No buts. Yes,you hurt me, but I know why you did it. It's your hero complex. And your love for me that made you do that. And I fogive you. For everything." She said, moving closer to him.

"Gin… I love you."

"I know. And I love you too. And I want to kiss you right about now."

And she kissed him. And what a kiss it was. Every feeling, every thought, everything was put into that kiss. And it felt like nothing before. They didn't know how much time passed, it might be minutes, hours, days, and they wouldn't notice. That's how much intense was that kiss. And it held promise of much more. It held promise of a future, of kind of love that nothing could breake. And it held a hope for both of them.

HG…HG…HG

A/N. Another story. It's just something that came to me while listening to the song Hurt from Christina Aguilera. I might continue this, depends on you. Review and I will post another chapter. JK, I will probably post it anyway, but reviews make me happy. And happy me means faster uploading :D

Till the next time

Monica aka NikkiWeasleyPotter


End file.
